One Aladdin, Two Aladdin-Wait, What?
by Sakura Hyuga
Summary: While Aladdin has his adventures with Alibaba, another child stumbles into the Kou residence. With long blue hair in a braid, innocent pools of blue for eyes, and a golden recorder, this little kid strongly resembles our favourite hero...who's still in Sindria. Now then, who can this be? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story for Magi, and I'm really pumped! Unfortunately…people probably don't like OC stories, although this is more like two Aladdins…anyways, please enjoy! And review! I will only update if a number of reviews is reached, mostly because I have other stories waiting for updates! By the way, the cover of this story is drawn by me! X3 It took me a while, and it's very simple but eh.**

-(*+*)-

Hakuei Ren walked down the long hall with her brothers, Kounen Ren, Kouha Ren, Koumei Ren, and of course her dear brother Hakuryuu Ren. They were heading to the main entrance to meet their High Priest Judar and their sister, Kougyoku Ren, who had just returned from Sindria.

Hakuei sighed and looked outside the windows, into their enormous garden. It was a beautiful day; the sun was shining, fruit trees bore ripe treasures from their branches, green grass swayed gently in the wind, and of course, you can't forget the long, blue, braided hair waving from the ground…

_Wait a minute…_

Hakuei froze completely, eyes trained on that braided hair.

"Hakuei, what's wrong?" Kouha, the one in front of her, asked. All 4 brothers stopped and looked at her.

It couldn't be…Ignoring her brothers' questioning stares, Hakuei rubbed her eyes and looked again. Her mouth performed the classic jaw drop as she stared at the one thing that was still there! Still standing out of the scene.

And with that, Hakuei wordlessly turned around and bolted. Towards that braid waving at her.

-(*+*)-

_So dizzy…so very very dizzy…_ My head was spinning tremendously and I sunk deeper into the darkness to avoid the feeling.

For a while, I felt absolute nothingness. It was pure bliss, until someone starts shaking my body.

_Noooooooooooo! Don't bring me back yet! _I yelled internally. However, of course, my wishes were never granted.

I slowly felt my consciousness drift back into my body. My eyelids felt heavy and I struggled to open them.

When I finally succeeded, I found myself staring at a hazily image of a pretty Onee-san*. She had long, blackish-blue hair and was wearing a kimono like dress.

The Onee-san helped me sit up. I looked around my surroundings warily. It looked like a big garden…_how did I get here again?_

My musings were promptly cut short as I heard more voices coming and feet slapping the ground quickly.

-(*+*)-

I raced down the long line of stairs and into the garden, my heart almost bursting from the sudden display of adrenaline.

Why was he here? Why was Aladdin here?

Finally reaching the unconscious child, I took in the details. His flying carpet lay crumpled to the side, and Aladdin, unconscious, was face-first into the soil. He probably ran out of magoi and crash-landed, I summarized quickly, before kneeling down and quickly shaking his shoulder.

He stirred slightly and I shook him again. Finally, his eyes twitched and slowly opened, revealing the pools of blue I knew I'll see. He looked a bit out of it and I hurriedly helped him sit up. I could hear my brother's voices now and knew they would be here soon.

Sure enough, they rushed into the garden, along with my sister Kougyoku and Judar.

"Geez, Hakuei, what got into you!" Kouha exclaimed, slightly out of breath. My brother Hakuryuu gave me a worried glance.

I opened my mouth to answer, when out-of-the-blue Judar growled. He pointed a shaking finger at Aladdin.

"Chibi*! You dare enter my territory?!" With a roar, he launched himself at Aladdin.

I quickly did part of a Dijinn Equip and placed myself in Judar's path. He slowed slightly and growled at me.

"Let me past, Hakuei!"

I immediately opened my mouth again to retort a comeback when I was interrupted again. This time, by the child I was currently protecting.

In a voice that _was_ Aladdin's but just _not_ Aladdin's, he asked timidly.

"Um, Onee-sans, Onii-sans*…who are you? And where am I?"

-(*+*)-

**Translations**

You guys probably know these already but I'll do them anyways.

Onee-san = Big sister

Chibi = Midget, little, small.

Onii-san: Big Brother

**And that's the first chappie! How was it? I know I'm so evil, leaving you on a cliffhanger like that. Muhahahaha! Anyways, if a lot of people review, I'll have the second chapter out in no time! So review people! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaaack! Thank you for all the reviews! I feel so happy reading every one of them!**

**Noah: Thank you very much! XD Unfortunately, I don't read German, so I had to use Google Translate for this. XDDDDD Thanks and please enjoy!**

**Yuki-Candy-Heart: *with an accent* Here ya go, my dear! XDD**

**Allen: Thank you so much! I feel so glad! X3 Arigatou!**

**Sticker55: Thank you! ;-; I will try my best!**

**neverchange5986: Yes, they are cousins, but they are also step-siblings. I thought it was better to call them "sisters" and "brothers" in this case. X3 For Hakuei, she doesn't have that much magoi, so her Dijinn Equip time is much shorter, but she doesn't depend on Aladdin for a Dijinn Equip. Thank you very much!**

**julia2m2: Thank you so much! Ahehehe, Google Translate rocks! Just curious, what language do you speak?**

**27aquarrow72: Ahhhh sorry! ;-; I think this chapter is shorter than the one before… *sulks in a corner* Anyways, I will try to write longer chapters and update faster! Thank you sooooo much! And here you go!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I really looooove them! X3 Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Magi and all its awesome characters do not belong to me. They belong to S. Ohtaka.**

**-(*+*)-**

My eyes widened and I froze. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Judar did too. I felt a quick pang of disappointment when Aladdin's words registered and I realized that he had actually forgotten me. It was natural, I guess, since he was only a child, but in a way, it was so unlike him…and did Magis really forget Dijinn Item holders that quickly…?

I silently watched Judar. His face suggested that he was thinking of something like that too. Although I suspect that Judar had just met Aladdin on his trip, Aladdin had forgotten him too? There was only 4 Magis in the world, how can he forget one so easily? Finally, the tension slowly disappeared from Judar's body and he relaxed. Almost lazily, he slowly replied.

"Geez, Chibi, I didn't think you'll forget me _that_ quickly."

Aladdin blinked slowly. He looked around and surveyed the area and his crash-landing before looking back at us. Looking up at me, he began talking softly.

"Um…from what I can see I probably didn't exactly…stick my landing." He paused and smiled embarrassedly as Judar snorted. I gave Aladdin an encouraging nod to continue.

"But I don't think I hit my head _that_ hard…please forgive my rudeness but I _really_ don't think I know you guys."

Now, this was a rather weird and uncomfortable situation. Judar's eyes narrowed and he sized Aladdin up. I unconsciously did too, before I noticed a few things. Instead of his red jewel, Aladdin had a pink one. That combined with his already almost-feminine made him look a bit like a girl…and was his clothes lighter than before? And come to think of it…his eyes looked a bit different…

"What do you mean you didn't meet us?!"

Cutting off my musings, I finally decided to intervene. The child looked out of it as it was. Judar didn't exactly help that much.

"What's your name?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm and soothing voice. Although I knew that he was Aladdin, maybe this way he would not be as afraid of us-

"Jas-" He stopped and coughed before he continued slowly. "My name is Jas."

…Okay, not Aladdin. Both me and Judar looked bewildered. Finally, it was Judar who voiced his thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Chibi? You are the fourth Magi, Aladdin!"

'Jas' looked up at the name. He looked ridiculously hopeful. "Aladdin? You know him?"

Feeling dumb-struck, I nodded.

Jas' face completely lit up and he looked as though a great weight was lift off his shoulders. "He's okay? How was he doing? Did he find some companions? Where is he? Is he here right now?"

Judar's eyes narrowed again and he effectively cut off Jas' onslaught of questions. In a rather bored voice that he had mastered completely, he asked. "Why do you care?"

The next few words completely caught me off-guard, and I could see Judar was too. It was so surprising that I almost blacked out.

Jas had looked up and answered us in a clear voice.

"He is my big brother."

**-(*+*)-**

**Dun dun dun! Cliffy! Please review! Remember! More review = quicker updates! Q/Q Heehee, I know I'm bribing you, but eh. XDDDDD Muhahahaha!**

**Review! Byyyye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people! I'm back!- *bricked***

**Ow! *looks around at impatient readers* Errr...SORRY!**

**Anyways, I am back with a slightly longer chapter to say THANKS! to my reviewers.**

**SO THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Yuki Candy Heart: YOU ARE RANDOM MY FRIEND! XDDDD**

**Anime0528: Thank you so much! ;~; I'm so sorry, I didn't think it'll be confusing. Erm, I'll add a note about it before the disclaimer.**

**neverchange5986: Ooooh, that makes much more sense. XD Aww, I know those moments. I sometimes randomly go KAWAII! and my non-anime friends look at me as if I was insane. XD And no, Hakuyuu didn't meet Aladdin yet. Judar did though. Ahh, here's your update. X3**

**27aquarrow27: Erm...I already though of the plot and everything, so I can't do major changes since the gender was a big factor in this story. ;-; I'm so sorry, I can't promise anything! But I'll take your requests to heart and at least grant some of them. I hope that you'll continue to like this story regardless of Jas' gender. **

**Becca: ;; Thanks so much! **

**Sticker55: Thank you so much! Hehe, Judar huh? Well...Jas got a new nickname XD.**

**doremishine itsuko: Awww, Thankies! X3 Two Aladdins is awesome. XD**

**Anon739: UWAH thank you so much! ;; I didn't think so much people would like this assddfjfhklh;k;hk. X3 You know, the only reason I posted this chapter now was because of your review (because when people start swearing they are usually a bit away from knocking the door of someone's house down... XD). Anyhow, I hope you read and enjoy (and review...please?) this story!**

**Aokidanza: Omigod thank you so much! I feel so happy uwah. ;; Anyways, I'll add a not about the POVs before the disclaimer. X3**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! **

**Okay, about the POVs for this chapter. It first starts out as Jas', and then after the page break thing the POV goes to Judar/third person. After that page break it goes back to Jas'. And that's all!**

**Disclaimer: Psh, like I could own something like Magi. The only thing I do own is the story line and lil' Jas.**

**ENJOY EVERYBODY!~**

**-(*+*)-**

They all sat at an elegant round table. Judar, who was beside me, bit into a juicy, ripe peach. Using the back of his hand, he carelessly wiped away the juice. Kouha was currently busy scarfing down the cake pastries he had towered onto his plate. The 2 princesses elegantly lifted their tea cups and drank deeply. However, Kougyoku choked on the taste of the tea yet somehow managed to recover her expression before putting her tea cup down. The cup was soon forgotten as she too started on her cake. Hakuei remained unfazed and continued sipping her tea every now and then. Koumei and Kouen quietly discussed political matters and Hakuryuu listened silently.

...All of this gave Jas the impression of a tea party.

I stared at my cup forlornly. Of course, I haven't eaten anything yet. Even though the first onee-chan looked really nice, but as I have come to know, looks could be deceiving. So even though the only thing I wanted to do at the moment was to run to the marketplace and buy some food, I sat there patiently.

In a quick and graceful move I rested the back of my hand onto the pink jewel secured to my head. I felt my stomach flip and fought to control the panic that rose. Once again, I couldn't feel Aladdin anywhere nearby. But this time, I couldn't even feel Aladdin at all through the thick and disgusting darkness that surrounded the place.

Sighing, I shifted my gaze back to my tea cup miserably. Yet again, I hit a false trail...

**-(*+*)-**

Judar stared at Chibi Two out of the corner of his eye. He looked utterly miserable. He hadn't touched his tea or cake at all even though he was staring at it sadly...

Blinking, Judar made a conclusion. Apparently, Chibi Two was not as trusting as Chibi.

In a swift movement, Judar's hand snaked to Jas' cake and plucked off a strawberry. He threw it into the air and caught it with his mouth, and gulped.

Everyone's eyes snapped to Judar. Jas looked surprised and all the Ren siblings had an expression ranging from shock to displeasure. Hakuei looked completely mortified.

"High Priest Judar! What has gotten into you?!"

Ignoring Hakuei, Judar leaned over to Jas and stage-whispered lazily.

"Yo, Chibi Two, if we wanted to hurt you, we would have done that ages ago. Poison takes too long, you know."

If it was even possible, Hakuei looked even more mortified.

"Jas-san, we would never do any harm to you!" She exclaimed. The other Ren siblings blinked and stared at Jas. So that's why he didn't touch his food.

Jas' cheeks turned a light pink. "Oh no, I'm just, erm...not hungry-" And his stomach grumbled.

"..." Jas turned tomato-red.

"Of course I knew that...but I thought it would be better to be safe than sorry. I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way!" He bowed his head lightly.

"Oh no, we understand." Hakuei nodded before pushing another cake towards Jas. "But I can assure you that the food has not been tampered with."

Judar smirked as he watched Hakuei give him a thankful look as Jas finally took a tentative bite out of the little cake.

**-(*+*)-**

_Oh god that was mortifying... _I thought as I started on my new cake. But to my surprise, the older magi was actually very keen. I didn't think he'll make the connection to my absence of eating. _I have to be more careful..._

"So, Jas, will you care to tell us your story?" My eyes snapped up as Hakuei finally asked me the question.

I gave everyone a tentative smile. "Well, I think you guys know Aladdin onii-chan?"

Judar shrugged. "I was fighting with him a while ago."

Kougyoku murmured softly. "I've seen him but I don't know him personally."

Hakuei was the one who surprised me. She looked down before smiling at me. "He saved me." She stated simply.

I blinked. _It seems like Onii-chan has been doing more good than me..._

Nodding, I smiled and continued. "Well, I told you he was my brother. But actually, we're twins."

They didn't look very surprised. Probably because we looked identical. "We got separated, and I've been trying to find him ever since." I concluded.

"Wait a minute." Judar looked slightly horrified and his words sounded slightly rushed. "If you're Chibi's twin, then that means that you are also a..."

Hakuei caught on and finished the sentence for him. "A magi."

I blinked and smiled. "Well, yes, I am. Judar nii-sama is one too, right?"

Judar ignored me as he muttered loudly. "There are _five_ Magis in the world? When there was only suppose to be 3?!"

The others looked surprised as well. Geez, you could have told by the rukh surrounding me.

I blinked. "Wow, I never knew that. However, I thank you guys profusely for your hospitality. I-" I was cut off by the door opening. A feeling of dread came over me as I looked over.

Gyokuen Ren stood there, smiling a perfectly sweet smile. In a kind voice, she remarked softly. "Why, another magi! Won't you stay for a while?"

**-(*+*)-**

**Dun dun dun! And that's the end of this chappie! Anyways, like always, please REVIEW! Like I said in the other chapters, the update date will depend on the number of reviews I get for this one. Reviews give me motivation. ;; Thanks and see ya guys next time!**


End file.
